Cinderella
by lolli-dragon12
Summary: Len proposed to Miku at the age of 8 but one day Miku loses her childhood memory falling off a cliff. Forgetting that she is Len's fiance, can Len make Miku love him again? read to find out. LenxMiku. weird summary.
1. Chapter 1

Cinderella 

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own vocaloid. Whoever created vocaloid and came up with the idea; well done! we vocaloid fans owe you a lot :)  
**

**a/n: This is my first story so please comment and give me new writing tips and sorry if it's suckish xD oh and this is the narrator talking.**

* * *

Chapter 1: childhood part 1 of 3, 8 years old

"Len! Len! Let's go play with Rin outside!"Miku yelled loudly to Len, her best friend. Rin was Len's twin sister 5 minutes older than Len.

Miku was very unusual, instead of short blond hair like that other Cinderella story; Miku has waist long silky hair tied up into twin pony tails. That's fairly normal right? Apart from her natural good looks, good figure, and amazing smile and of course her teal colored hair and eyes… what? Oh yes I did say Teal. 

"Yay lets!" Len shouted happily. Len was very handsome for his age. He had beautiful golden honey blonde colored hair, shoulder length tied up into a short pony tail. His cerulean blue eyes, brighter than day were gazing at Miku tenderly.

"Well hurry up Rin is waiting!" Len pushed his hair out of his eyes and ran after Miku, smiling…

* * *

A week later

"RIN stop hogging the ball!" Len complained loudly, Rin his elder ( by 5 minutes ) twin sister was playing in the backyard with him.

"What it's not my fault I'm so good at basket ball! Rin replied cheekily

"Ugh, i'm going inside"Len ran off into the house.

"Father can I talk to you about something?".

"Hmm of course son, what is it? "...silence... "son?"

Len took a deep breath and said "Father... I've fallen I love with Miku, can I marry her?"

You see, Len's father is an extremely powerful man . Len as you have probably guessed is a prince, so that makes his father the king i.e king Dominic. And if you haven't already guessed Len is a prince then you're obviously dumb...just saying. Anyway back to the story. King Dominic was shocked, but after careful thought and dead silence...

"Son do you truly love Miku with your whole heart?"

"Yes, father yes!" Len said with feeling.

"Then you may marry Miku, but first I need her parents approval and permission."

Len jumped on to his father and gave him a hug while shouting "THANK YOU FATHER THANK YOU!."

Suddenly Rin walked in. "What the oranges is gong in here?"Rin said with confusion as she saw them hugging.

" Oh, Rin guess what, guess what!" Len shouted happily as Rin came in. Len jumped on to her and said "I'm getting married to Miku!"... ...silence... ...

"WHAAAAT?!" Rin gulped as she processed the information. Dominic chuckled and Len just smiled happily.

Then their mother Lenka came in."Whats all the commotion?" she asked. Lenka and Dominic look JUST like Rin and Len, only older. They both have golden honey blonde and cerulean blue eyes which just by looking in them you drown, not literary. When they smile the world seems somewhat brighter. Dominic and Lenka are the kindest people in all of japan. Their kingdom loved them for their kindness and wisdom.

"Mom, Len's going to get married to Miku" Rin said with mixed emotions happiness, anger, jealousy, love, sadness all these emotions were showing on her face as she told her Mother. At first Lenka was angry at Dominic for not getting her approval before he made the decision, but then she had second thoughts.

Happiness overwhelmed Lenka, she picked up Len, gave him a massive hug and whispered"My baby boy is growing up."Len just smiled and hugged her back.

* * *

Cinderella 

Chapter: 1 part 2 of 3 child hood midnight

Time skip- midnight

Len quietly crept out of his room; dressed in midnight blue, (how ironic) Len was barely visible to the naked eye. Where is Len going you wonder? Well you just have to wait and see, though if you haven't figured it out by now you're just plain stupid. Anyway, Len was having second thoughts, should he go or not? He could just ask her tomorrow, but that wouldn't be romantic. So he pushed the thought away and quietly exited out of his balcony window and started to run towards his destination. -10 mins later-

"Puff, Huff made it, now I've just got to climb the tree, knock on her window and ask her"Len said nervously to himself.

Tap Tap. Miku woke up to the sound of tapping on her balcony window; she looked up startled and saw Len, looking as handsome as ever.

"Len what are you doing here?" Miku whispered as she opened her window.

Len just smiled, walked in and motioned for Miku to sit next to him on her bed. Once they were seated comfortably Len said "Miku I have something I want to say…"

Len was nervous, this was his first time ever doing something like this. He looked at Miku; she was looking at him expectantly. Her teal eyes were gazing at him,wondering what he wanted to say to her and for some reason seeing her beautiful face gave him the determination to ask her. So Len shook his head, pushed his thoughts away and took a deep breath.

"Miku, when we're older will you marry me" Len asked eagerly. ...silence... Miku was shocked.

"But Len you're a prince and I'm... just the daughter of two servants." Miku said quietly with such sadness.

"I know, we have different social statuses but Father said yes; and I love you." this surprised Miku and on the inside made her feel giddy with happiness, she then she smiled leaned in and gave Len a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, of course I will marry you Len." They smiled and hugged each other with love. while they hugged Len placed a Teal colored ring on Miku's finger.

"There, we are now to be married " Len said with satisfaction.

Miku hugged him tighter and said"I love you too Len...

* * *

A couple of days later-at the Hatsune household

Miku told her parents of Len's proposal, they were quiet for a while. They finally submitted seeing Miku's eyes filled with joy because the proposal.

"Miku, you can marry Len. You are good friends after all,but if he upsets you, tell us immediately Ok?" Her mother said with both joy and sadness at giving her only daughter away to Len.

"Yes Father, Mother. Thank you for agreeing to let me marry Len, it means a lot to me" Miku said happily

On the way back to her room Miku bumped into her elder brother Mikuo. "Onii-chan, that hurt!" Miku was on the floor groaning and rubbing her head.( kinda pathetic if you think about it, but that's just my opinion ) Mikuo was just laughing and clutching his tummy at his younger sisters stupidity.

"Serves you right! Hey...why were you in Okaa-sans and Otoo-san room? why would you need to go there? wait why do you look so happy? something happened didn't it? what happened?" Mikuo asked Miku curiously wondering why his little sister was so happy.

"Onii-chan , stop interrogating because I won't won't tell you until you are quiet. The reason I am so happy is because I'm getting married to Len. Okaa-san and Otoo-san said I can." Miku said with a matter of fact tone.

Mikuo's eyes widened until they looked like they would pop out of its sockets. "What?! you're getting married to Len?! I should be getting married before you! I'm TEN years older than you and I STILL haven't found a woman and now you're getting married before me! That's insane you're only eight years old!" he exclaimed loudly.

(I think that's awfully sad that Mikuo's YOUNGER sister has a Fiance and he doesn't...)

"Onii-chan, I'm Getting married to Len when I'm OLDER presumably when I am eighteen. And you still have time to find a wife you're only eighteen which is still young, so please don't get worried and jealous, Ok?" Miku

Miku always has a way of calming her brother down by using common sense and logic.(something he doesn't have)Mikuo was always protective of his sister, If anyone upsets her, he usually gets very angry until Miku calms him down.(how sweet)

"Fine, but if he ever hurts you or upsets you he's dead. But I am still angry that you are getting married and I'm not!" Mikuo huffed evidently jealous of Miku.

"Onii-chan, don't say that! but you have Ten years to find a wife before I get married." at that Miku smiled and walked to her room leaving Mikuo in the hallway.

* * *

**A/n:** **Do you like it? I made the chapter bigger you have probably guessed that I LOVE LenxMiku. Do you like the narrator?. Anyway, I will probably post a new chapter tomorrow… hope you enjoyed! xD please R&R. xD**


	2. Chapter 2

Cinderella

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Vocaloid, or Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku. The plot is mine though.

Chapter 2 Beach

Hello again. As you can see the kids are at the beach today. Eh, you're wondering how they ended up at the beach? Hmm, I guess I could tell you.

~Flashback start~

'Miku, Len can we go to the beach?' Rin asked them innocently (see, the key there word is innocently). The two kids sighed at Rin in exasperation. 'No'. 'Ehh, but Leeeen, why not?' Len looked at Rin in annoyance and said; 'Rin, we can't, father and mother probably wouldn't let us anyway'.

'Ha, Len that's where your wrong! I've already asked father, mother and Miku's parents along with Mikuo, and they all said yes. Mikuo even offered to watch us'. Rin smiled, triumphant and confident that she would win this argument.

'No' Len repeated, irritation evident in his voice. _They're still not agreeing; hmm time to pull out my last card._ Rin thought silently. She made her eyes go wide and with unshed tears she looked at them using her Bambi eyes to the fullest. 'Please'. Rin's voice had taken on a quiet, childish tone making Miku's eyes go wide. 'Rin…fine we'll go…' Miku gave up, not even the coldest person would be able refuse that gaze.

'YAY!' Rin chirped happily…wait, I'll have to rephrase that; Rin shouted happily. (My god, that girl can shout…I'm not even there and my ears are hurting.) 'OFF WE GO THEN!' Miku and Len looked at rin tiredly. 'Rin' Len started saying, 'Don't you think we should gather our things for the beach first?'

'… …Right! Meet me outside the gates in half an hour, Kay?' Miku and Len just watched her run to her room. _She can be such an idiot sometimes_ they simultaneously thought. '… …' 'We should go and get our stuff as well' Len told Miku. 'Kay, Len, see you later.' She quickly kissed his cheek and ran off towards her home. While Len gazed at her disappearing figure he touched his cheek and sighed 'I'm glad she's my fiancée.

~flashback end~

There you have it, are you satisfied? I hope you are because I'm not explaining that again. 'Rin! Why do you always hog the ball?' Len shouted at Rin with obvious anger. They were on a beach cliff playing ball together; and as always Rin was refusing to give the ball to anyone. 'Len is right, Rin, you gotta share the ball; it's only fair. Mikuo laughed at her childish antics.

'No, they have to get the ball themselves'. Rin stubbornly held on the ball and to Mikuo's delight, started teasing the other two kids. 'Rin you idiot' Miku muttered quietly, she saw Rin distracted and took a risky chance to get the ball. Quietly Miku crept behind Rin and her mouth close to her ear and… … 'Boo!' Rin squealed and released the ball. Miku ran for the ball, not realising that she was standing at the edge of the cliff. The dirt was soft and delicate and started to crumble under her weight. Rin was sulking, Mikuo was laughing at her while Len continuously called her and idiot.

They were all oblivious to what was happening to Miku until an ear-splitting, blood-curdling scream filled the air. She fell. 'Eeeaaaahhhhhh!' She screamed for what seemed like forever to them; but in reality were only mere minutes.

.

.

.

Silence.

As she fell Len attempted to throw himself of in an effort; Mikuo held him back. 'Len, stop! It's no use…she's gone. We can't help her.' Tears fell from his eyes; he quivered; trying to hold back his sobs. 'This isn't real! It's just a dream. She is not dead!' Rin screamed to the heavens attempting, but failing to convince herself that reality is not what it seemed. She fell to the ground sobbing, thick tears fell from her eyes; creating a pool of despair on the dirt.

Len and Mikuo watched in silence. Shocked at what just happened and is happening now, they had never seen Rin this sad in their life. Mikuo went to Rin, put her in his lap and started comforting her, hoping to convince not only her; but himself along the way. Len just looked up at the setting sky 'Kami-sama, if you are real, please keep Miku safe from danger'. Unshed tears now pooled from his eyes and onto his face. He walked to Rin and Mikuo, sat on Mikuo's lap' and wept, letting all his pain and frustrations out.

None of them were the same ever again.

**A/N:** I almost cried when I wrote this chappy. Sorry if I didn't update for a while…I had assignments to do. I hope you like it and thank you to the people who reviewed. I'll probably post the next chappy soon. 


	3. Chapter 3- after the fall

**Cinderella**

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own Vocaloid, or Kagamine Len and Hatsune Miku. The plot is mine though.

**Thank you for reviewing/following/adding to favourites. It is appreciated extremely.**

* * *

Chapter 3

*Miku's POV*

The ground felt strangely soft under my feet as I caught the ball. I put my foot out to walk towards the Len and Rin- but the ground started crumbling. -Looking over at them I saw Rin sulking, Len teasing and Mikuo laughing at the two of them. I smiled. The ground cracked even more and I froze. Rooted to the spot, I was too afraid to Move; I didn't want to fall.

Suddenly the ground gave way beneath me. I let out a scared shriek, the others looked over at me; surprised. Then I fell. The last thing I saw before I plummeted to my death was Len; my sweet, handsome, kind Len. His beautiful cerulean eyes were wide with fear. I wish I could've spent more time with him. While I fell I looked back on the small amount of memories I had, I remember when Len proposed to me; that was the best day of my life…

It felt like I was falling for hours; but that wasn't really true. Sometimes reality can show no mercy and hit you really, really hard. I looked over my shoulder; I wasn't far from the ground. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting. I hit the ground hard. Tears pooled out of my eyes from the pain. Everything went blurry, then, I blacked out.

* * *

~Unconsciousness~

I was trapped, with no way out of this black, gloomy hell. I wanted to escape from this horrid place. It was pitch black, there were twisted dead trees still standing; a thick, solid fog surrounded me, giving off an eerie vibe. The air was so cold, I was freezing; shivering. I looked up and saw black clouds half covering a blood red moon. I tried running until I collapsed; I tried looking for a door, a wall, an exit…something. I hated this, I screamed until I could scream no more. I sat down, dejected, pulled my legs to my chest and wrapped my arms around my body tightly. I rocked myself forward and back, trying to keep warm. I sobbed crying myself a river, wondering when I would be able to leave this dark depressing place I call hell.

I hoped it would be soon.

* * *

~A few days later~

'Ughh', I feel horrible, I am in so much pain, and it's hard to breathe. Damn; the light is so blinding…am I dead? I really hope not. I'd hate to die. It's strange; my brain is all fuzzy and muddled up…I don't remember anything. The only thing I can remember is my first name and my age…that's it. Who are my parents? Do I have any? Are they alive? Do I have any siblings? That'd be cool if I did… no matter how hard I try I cannot remember a thing. I hate not knowing; it makes me feel useless.

I was on a soft bed…maybe it's time I opened my eyes. My lips were dry so I wet them. I tried to open my eyes; I couldn't. I panicked; _what if I can't open my eyes?! Ever?! Oh my stars that'd be horrible! _My breath caught and I choked._ Ok, don't panic; there's no point in doing that. Just concentrate. Deep breaths…in…out…in…out. There._ After my small panic attack I tried to open one eye. It worked. I blinked and looked around. The first thing I saw was the roof. It was a fairly normal roof. White made of brick, just your normal average roof.

I was covered with a colourful patchwork quilt; the sheets were black and the pillow white. I turned my head_ oww! Oh my stars that hurt! My neck feels like it is on fire! Why do I feel such pain?_ I continued to look around. The walls were a soft yellow colour and had many paintings and pictures. My discoveries were limited, so I tried to get up. 'Ah!' A cry of pain escaped from my mouth. My whole body was on fire; I screamed in pain. I was hurting all over.

I collapsed back on to the bed, gasping, I was sweating profusely. So much pain… why was I in so much pain?! What the hell did I do to deserve this?! I groaned and opened my eyes. I screamed; shocked. A pair of the prettiest dark pink eyes were looking down at me. _What the hell?! Am I hallucinating?! _ I closed my eyes and opened them again.

The eyes were still looking at me, I tried to speak but my throat was dry. The woman smiled at me and spoke 'Here drink this, it'll help you. You can call me Luka' I tried to sit up-,_ Oww!_ -and groaned. 'Ah! Don't do that! Your wounds will open! I bandaged you up' Luka chided at me softly; she then helped me sit up.

_Huh? What? What bandages?! _It was then that I realised I had bandages on me. My right arm was covered from the shoulder down in white. My chest, stomach, back and legs were also covered. I reached for the drink; 'gasp!' _My_ stomach wound opened. _Blood…there is so much blood! Why am I covered in blood?! Why the hell am I here?! Who is this lady?! _'Oh my! Please, don't move! You look like you're in so much pain and you might lose a lot of blood…' she put the cup to my mouth and gave me an encouraging smile.

I take a sip, then I gulped down the rest; my thirst getting the better of me. When I finished the drink, I opened my mouth and asked 'Who are you?' Luka put the cup down and pulled out a chair and sat down. I examined her appearance; Luka is really pretty. She has waist long salmon pink hair, a medium sized face with red full lips and dark pink eyes. She has long legs with a slender figure; strangely she is has a lot muscle. _She must exercise a lot…_

'I apologize, I haven't introduced myself properly. My name is Megurine Luka. I am 20 years old. And this is my house. A couple of days ago I was walking back from the markets; I found you on the beach near here. You were beneath a cliff and had a lot of rubble and dirt on you. When I moved the rubble I saw you were bleeding.

You looked like you were dying so I carried you back to my house. I washed you up, clothed you, bandaged you and fed you. A couple of times you woke up briefly to eat and then went back to recuperate. You were extremely lucky to survive. I think you fell off the cliff.' _Well…that explains a lot… no wonder I'm in immense pain… thank the stars that Luka found me._

I smiled broadly at Luka, unshed tears of relief pooled out of my eyes. I was so close to dying… I'm so happy I'm alive. 'Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm not dead…I'm alive! Thank you… I am eternally in your debt!' Luka looked surprised, she smiled and said 'I'm just happy I found you…I didn't want you to die. This house is so lonely by myself. Do you want to stay and live with me?'

I was about to reply when she said 'Ah! That is! If you already have a home to return to, you don't have to stay with me! Sorry! I wasn't thinking straight! Sorry!' she looked so embarrassed. I laughed out loud. She looked at me; surprised. 'I don't have a family. I can't remember anything…but I'd love to live with you Miss Luka, if you don't mind me staying.'

'What do you mean? You can't remember anything?' Luka looked at me, speaking quietly. I sighed and answered, equally as quiet. 'Since I woke up I cannot recall anything of my past. All I remember is my name and age. Oh! Right! I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Miku. I don't know my last name…i_f I even have one…_ I am 8 years old.' Luka smiled at me sadly 'Miku…what a beautiful name you have. To answer the memory issue; you must have lost your memory from shock of the pain and falling. Of course you can live with me!' her face fell, 'I'm so sorry for what happened to you…you didn't deserve it.'

_She looks so sad, I want her to smile. '_Ha-ha! It's alright! I swear I'm perfectly fine with no knowing my past, I'm just extremely happy that I'm alive! I plastered on a fake smile and waved my hand in front of my face to add emphasis. She looked at me sceptically then after a few seconds smiled brightly at me. 'Oh yes I should tell you after you heal fully I want to train you in combat; a beauty like you needs to be able to fight around here' I felt my cheeks get warm because of the complement.

I was still blushing when she said 'Miku, you should get some sleep, you look exhausted.' I tried to protest but before I could utter a sound she gave me a stern motherly glare. _She looks like she's my mother…. She would make a great mom… I wish I could remember my mother… _with that thought I lowered myself onto the bed again and instantly fell into a deep slumber, letting my subconsciousness taking over.

* * *

**A/N: **hello again! Thank you all so much for reviewing, etc! Sorry I took so long to update. My education took most of my time away. I'll try to post the 4th chappie when I have the time. I don't know when but I'll try to make sure I do it soon. I hope you'll keep reading this story. Please review! Thank you!


End file.
